Les chocolats de la discorde
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Yuzuru et Tôji fêtent leur première Saint-Valentin ensemble mais leurs envies et projets ne semblent pas être les mêmes. OS écrit dans le cadre du concours FINTE sur le thème "interdiction/contrariété". Shonen-aï


**Titre **: Les chocolats de la discorde

**Auteur** : Yume ka Mage

**Pairing** : Yuzuru Shino/Tôji Seryô

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : _Seven Days_ appartient à Venio Tachibana et Rihito Takarai.

**Résumé** : Yaoi - OS écrit dans le cadre du concours de la Saint Valentin sur FINTE sur le sujet un : Interdiction et/ou contrariété.

**NDA** : Eh oui, je fais des infidélités à Naruto ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce shonen-aï qu'est _Seven Days_, je ne peux que vous encourager à le lire. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous retrouverez avec plaisir ces personnages.

**NDA 2** : quelques précisions préliminaires.

- Il y a quelques notes que je détaille après le texte, principalement des questions de culture.

- Sinon, concernant l'histoire, elle se situe alors que la seconde année de lycée de Tôji est presque terminée (Yuzuru est donc en première année à l'université). Il y a donc un anachronisme puisqu'ils sont censés s'être fréquentés en octobre mais ça plaçait leur première St Valentin seulement quatre mois plus tard et tous les deux encore au lycée, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas (je ferai mieux la prochaine fois^^)

- Je suis partie du principe qu'ils s'appelaient dorénavant tous deux par leur prénom. J'ai essayé de coller au mieux aux caractères en prenant en compte qu'ils étaient plus sûrs d'eux et des sentiments de l'autre, sans pour autant annihiler tous les doutes.

- J'ai également utilisé des informations des chapitres bonus parus avec les CD-drama : je les ai lus sur les scans anglais et n'ont malheureusement pas été repris dans l'édition VF. Ces quelques pages abordent très subtilement la question du désir sexuel : c'est discret et criant à la fois^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Saint Valentin. Yuzuru n'avait plus que ce mot à l'esprit. Pas parce qu'il attendait cette fête avec impatience mais à cause des filles de ses cours qui n'arrêtaient pas de piailler à ce sujet. Alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à poser sa tête sur son bureau pour se détendre ou laisser ses idées vagabonder en regardant la neige tomber, il avait droit à chaque pause aux interrogations existentielles de ses camarades. A savoir, à quel garçon elles devaient témoigner leur affection et à quel autre elles n'oseraient jamais déclarer leur flamme. Ou bien s'il était mieux de confectionner ses chocolats soi‑même ou d'en acheter. Ou encore la réponse qu'elles recevraient ou non pour le jour blanc. Cette dernière mention lui arracha un soupir, leurs discussions ne cesseraient pas de si tôt.<p>

Il se doutait qu'il recevrait sa part de présents. C'était le cas à chaque fois et il avait la certitude que sa première année d'université confirmerait la tradition. Au lycée déjà, les filles se pressaient pour attirer son attention. Toutefois, la seule à qui il pouvait offrir quelque chose en remerciement le mois suivant était son amie Koiké. Avec elle, il n'y avait aucun risque de malentendu. Elle le connaissait vraiment, ne se contentait pas de le juger sur son physique. Toutes ses petites-amies avaient été déçues, rompant avec lui sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas comme elles l'imaginaient. Son caractère et son apparence ne correspondaient pas. Depuis la rentrée, il avait déjà rejeté quelques filles qui s'étaient risquées à se confesser. Ce n'était pas par crainte d'être quitté rapidement, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'accepter toutes les propositions jusque-là. Mais, à présent, il avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, lui, tout entier, pour ce qu'il était.

oOoOo

Saint Valentin. Tôji appréhendait cette fête. Avec les deux semaines de vacances de Noël, c'était la seule qu'il avait passé célibataire l'année précédente. Il n'avait pas voulu accepter de sortir avec une fille pendant ces périodes, de peur que la symbolique ne soit mal interprétée. Chacune de ses petites-amies au cours de sa première année de lycée avait été traitée de façon équitable ; elles avaient toutes eu les mêmes chances de le séduire et il n'avait pas voulu fausser ses relations du fait de l'ambiance particulière de ces époques. Toutefois, cet hiver, il craignait autant cet événement qu'il trépignait d'impatience. Il était en couple, sincèrement amoureux, et ils avaient prévu de passer la journée ensemble.

Il traversait les couloirs de l'établissement pour rejoindre son club et passa devant l'ancienne classe de Yuzuru. Il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il avait quitté le lycée depuis presque un an et les pauses qu'ils passaient alors ensemble manquaient à Tôji. Pourtant, cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire mais il s'y était très vite habitué. L'absence se faisait d'autant plus sentir qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de se voir quotidiennement. Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux quand ils arrivaient à se rencontrer quelques heures une fois dans la semaine. Entre ses activités sportives, ses cours et ceux de Yuzuru à l'université, les occasions de sortir étaient rares. Il avait été particulièrement déçu lors de leurs congés de fin d'année. Yuzuru avait échappé aux vacances familiales, tout comme lui, mais n'avait pas pu lui accorder tant de temps au final, à cause d'un gros travail préparatoire pour ses leçons. Et s'il avait espéré se rattraper à Noël, envisageant même de passer une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, son petit-ami s'était endormi sur ses genoux en regardant un film. Il eut un sourire à ce souvenir, c'était plus que prévisible venant de Yuzuru et cela faisait partie de son charme, bien que ce soit incroyablement frustrant.

oOoOo

Yuzuru s'étira avant de chercher à l'aveuglette son téléphone dont la sonnerie venait de le réveiller. Il finit par mettre la main dessus et sourit en se frottant les yeux. Il savait que le message venait de Tôji. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais de lui écrire aux aurores avant d'aller à son entraînement de tir à l'arc. Aujourd'hui, il lui demandait s'il viendrait le voir. Yuzuru hésita un instant, il n'avait cours que l'après-midi et aurait le temps d'y aller. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de son petit-ami ; les rares fois où il passait au club, son ancien professeur et les quelques élèves qu'il connaissait encore le pressaient à tirer. Il finissait généralement par céder, surtout pour sentir le regard de Tôji sur lui. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui faire plaisir et celle, égoïste, de profiter d'une matinée de tranquillité au lit. Il lui répondit d'un "peut-être" ambigu et se retourna, ramenant sa couette jusque sous son menton. S'il sortait de sa somnolence suffisamment tôt, un peu d'exercice lui serait bénéfique. Et sinon, ils auraient toute la journée du lendemain.

oOoOo

Tôji n'était absolument pas concentré sur ses tirs. Il avait manqué la cible bien trop souvent et le murmure des autres élèves ne l'aidait pas à remonter sa moyenne. Il n'avait raté aucun entraînement cette année, pourtant il était moins précis que quand il ne venait qu'occasionnellement. C'était uniquement de la faute de Yuzuru. Il était toujours présent dans l'espoir d'une visite surprise. C'était arrivé à quelques reprises et, dorénavant, il était bien davantage concentré sur les allées et venues dans son dos que sur les mouvements qu'il devait faire. De plus, cette histoire de Saint Valentin commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Comme la journée du lendemain était libre, il avait déjà été abordé par quelques filles de son club. Il avait poliment refusé les chocolats, ne voulant pas créer de malentendu. Chacune d'elles avait lentement acquiescé, elles savaient toutes qu'il était en couple mais nourrissaient l'espoir de détrôner la personne dans son cœur puisqu'il ne s'affichait jamais avec elle.

Il avait une phrase toute prête et s'apprêtait à la répéter de nombreuses fois au cours de la journée. Toutefois, ce qui le tracassait à l'heure actuelle était de savoir s'il devait ou non offrir quelque chose à Yuzuru. Il ne connaissait pas l'avis de ce dernier sur cette fête et s'il avait quoi que ce soit à redire, il serait sans pitié ; il n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots pour épargner la sensibilité des autres. Tôji savait que la coutume voulait que les femmes montrent leur affection aux hommes de leur entourage en ce jour. Aucun d'eux n'étant une femme, devaient-ils se priver de cette fête ? Il quitta les vestiaires, tout à sa réflexion, et rejoignit sa salle de cours. Il soupira, pressé malgré l'angoisse d'être au lendemain. Yuzuru n'était pas venu.

oOoOo

La sonnette de son studio retentit au moment où il sortait deux bouteilles de soda de son frigo. Il vérifia sa montre, Tôji était la ponctualité même. Ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous chez lui ou au lycée, Yuzuru refusait de retourner chez son petit-ami. Il n'y était allé qu'une fois mais ne s'était pas senti à sa place alors même qu'il n'avait pas pénétré l'enceinte de la maison. Elle était trop grande et trop luxueuse à son goût. Il aurait pu s'y faire s'il n'y avait pas eu Shino, la fiancée du frère de Tôji. Ce dernier avait été longtemps amoureux d'elle et, même si ce sentiment appartenait au passé, Yuzuru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déraisonnablement jaloux.

Tôji se sentait nerveux et tenta de sourire naturellement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il lutta contre le besoin de porter sa main à son visage pour s'assurer que ses traits ne paraissaient pas trop tendus. Yuzuru le fixa un instant avec surprise avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent en un sourire discret.

« Entre. »

Il franchit le seuil et ôta ses chaussures. Yuzuru l'avait déjà abandonné pour aller s'asseoir sur le tapis au pied de son lit. Bien qu'il soit étudiant et ait son propre studio, son petit-ami avait aménagé la pièce comme son ancienne chambre. Les seules différences étaient le coin cuisine et la porte donnant sur la salle de bains et non plus sur un couloir. Il le rejoignit et s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui. Il remarqua sur la table les boissons et un plat contenant divers chocolats. Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement et il plongea la main dans sa poche, palpant un carré enveloppé d'aluminium et de papier.

Yuzuru versa à boire dans leurs verres et se retourna vers Tôji. Ce dernier lui semblait fatigué. S'il s'en fiait à sa propre demi-journée de cours de la veille, son petit-ami avait le double de raisons d'être épuisé. Sa popularité au lycée n'avait aucunement diminué et, même si cette histoire de sortir avec lui pendant sept jours pour la première le lui demandant le lundi matin était terminée, certaines filles devaient continuer d'espérer. Il se pencha vers lui, prenant appui sur son lit d'une main et passant l'autre dans son cou. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours et il avait bien plus envie de l'embrasser que de discuter. Cependant, celui-ci esquiva son baiser au dernier moment.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant le chocolat, s'étonna Tôji en désignant le bol.

— Pas spécialement. Ce sont ceux que j'ai reçus hier. Tu en veux ? »

Tôji le repoussa doucement pour attraper son verre. Il savait bien que Yuzuru le lui avait proposé sans y penser mais c'était tout de même vexant. Au moins, il avait sa réponse, son petit-ami n'accordait aucune importance à la Saint Valentin. Le présent dans sa poche allait sûrement fondre sous la chaleur que la gêne lui provoquait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

« Tu n'avais pas des livres à acheter ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

— Si. On y va maintenant ? »

Yuzuru s'était relevé sans attendre son accord. Tôji lui paraissait mal à l'aise. Il songea qu'il avait peut-être été trop rapide. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, l'envie de le toucher devenait prédominante à celle de discuter. Il adorait parler avec lui, l'écouter raconter sa vie au lycée mais ils se fréquentaient depuis bientôt un an et le besoin d'affirmer son amour d'une manière plus adulte se faisait impérieux. Toutefois, Tôji se soustrayait régulièrement à lui quand les caresses se faisaient plus précises et il se demandait si ce dernier ne manquait pas tout simplement d'expérience. Après tout, il avait deux ans de moins que lui et, pour ce qu'il en savait, malgré ses nombreuses relations, son petit-ami n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé l'une de ces filles. Excepté Shino. Il ignorait s'ils avaient été plus loin mais n'avait pas l'intention de se renseigner à ce sujet.

oOoOo

Tôji suivait Yuzuru parmi les rangées de la librairie sans détacher son regard de ses pieds. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ces chocolats qu'il n'avait pas offerts mais qui trônaient au milieu de l'appartement de son petit-ami. Il avait sa main dans sa poche, ne cessant de jouer avec le petit carré. S'il avait pu s'y couper le doigt, la douleur l'aurait sorti de sa propre torture mentale. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de Yuzuru. Ce dernier se comportait le plus naturellement du monde avec lui et ne devait voir aucune signification dans tous ces présents qu'il avait reçus. Tôji se sentait un peu stupide d'être aussi tourmenté pour une chose si anodine mais tout prenait une ampleur considérable quand Yuzuru était impliqué.

« Tu veux en profiter pour aller voir les CD ? lui demanda Yuzuru, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Ah ! Euh… si tu veux. »

Yuzuru s'arrêta subitement et fit face à Tôji. Ce dernier, apparemment trop occupé à détailler le sol, ne l'avait pas vu et le bouscula. Devant l'air triste de son petit-ami quand il releva la tête, il sentit son sang faire un tour. Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas et il était agacé de le voir si abattu.

« Si tu t'ennuies, dis-le. Tu sais que je déteste que les gens se forcent.

— Mais c'est normal de vouloir faire plaisir à la personne qu'on aime, non ? »

Yuzuru était décontenancé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire remarquer à Tôji que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait vraiment de plaisir à cette sortie ou s'il devait l'enlacer parce qu'il était touché par cette déclaration innocente.

« Je vais en caisse pour payer et je rentre chez moi, décréta-t-il. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Tôji mit quelques secondes à comprendre et ne réagit qu'en constatant que Yuzuru marchait déjà vers la sortie.

oOoOo

Ils entraient de nouveau dans le petit studio. Le chemin du retour avait été silencieux et Yuzuru avait remarqué que Tôji n'avait pas sorti une seule fois sa main de sa poche. Pas même quand une porte avait failli se refermer sur lui. Il profita de son manque d'attention pour lui voler ce avec quoi il jouait depuis un moment.

« Arrête ! Rends-moi ça », s'écria Tôji en tentant de le lui reprendre.

Yuzuru fit tourner entre ses doigts le petit emballage noir.

« Un carré de chocolat ? Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas fondu.

— Redonne-le-moi, Yuzuru, supplia-t-il. Tu en as déjà plein !

— J'y crois pas… C'est le seul que tu as eu ? »

Tôji baissa le regard face au ton moqueur de Yuzuru. Celui-ci n'envisageait pas que cela puisse être son cadeau et ne montrait même pas une once de jalousie.

« Tu sais, Tôji, tu ne devrais pas être aussi attaché à ce qu'une autre t'offre, je vais croire que tu veux me remplacer.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! » se défendit-il.

Yuzuru eut un sourire tendre pour Tôji quand il releva enfin la tête. Il n'aimait pas le voir intérioriser ses sentiments et il devait généralement le provoquer pour le faire réagir.

« J'espère bien. Après tout, c'est moi que tu aimes, tu n'es pas censé accorder plus d'importance à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il remarqua la rougeur sur les joues de son petit-ami et la mine heureuse qu'il affichait. Cela l'amusait toujours de voir Tôji ravi qu'il affirme sa possessivité, cela flattait son ego tout en le rassurant sur ses sentiments.

« Tu dis ça mais tu as accepté tous ces chocolats, lui reprocha-t-il.

— Ceux-là ? Ce sont ceux qui étaient à ma place en cours. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les jeter, ça aurait été du gâchis. Mais, j'ai refusé tous ceux donnés en main propre.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas été les rendre ? s'enquit-il, curieux et inquiet.

— C'est trop pénible, se plaignit Yuzuru.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait. Pour ceux qui avaient été déposés, j'ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas les accepter.

— Et celui-ci alors ? »

Tôji eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. La naïveté de Yuzuru était sa plus grande faiblesse, à la fois adorable et irritante. Il retint un rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Le connaissant, il devait essayer de deviner de qui il pouvait venir pour qu'il soit si important. La peur le rattrapait à présent et il rassembla tout son courage.

« Il est pour toi. De ma part », précisa-t-il timidement.

Yuzuru le dévisagea probablement d'un air incrédule mais il ne put confirmer son impression. Tôji avait de nouveau décidé de contempler ses orteils, plus rouge que jamais. Quant à lui, il se sentait euphorique. Il n'avait pas imaginé que recevoir un présent en ce jour pouvait être aussi agréable. Il ressentait du bonheur là où il n'avait vu qu'une tradition ennuyeuse jusqu'alors. Il défroissa délicatement le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat.

« On dirait que je vais devoir penser à un cadeau pour le jour blanc. »

Tôji sursauta, stupéfait, de l'émotion qu'il entendait dans la voix de Yuzuru. Ce dernier coupa son chocolat en deux et lui saisit la main pour lui en déposer une moitié au creux de sa paume. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier mais fut coupé par celle de son petit-ami qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Le goût du cacao était prononcé, Yuzuru n'avait pas perdu de temps pour manger sa part. Quand il sentit ses genoux fléchir, il referma le poing sur son morceau de chocolat, peu soucieux de le faire fondre. Yuzuru était à cheval sur ses cuisses, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre tentant de se glisser sous son t-shirt.

L'envie de toucher le corps sous lui le reprenait, plus violemment. Yuzuru se détacha un instant du baiser pour reprendre ses esprits. Tôji ne répondait pas à ses caresses, comme si l'embrasser était suffisant pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'effrayer une fois de plus et choisit de se relever. Une main lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il baissa les yeux, tombant sur un regard craintif mais confiant.

« Allons sur mon lit, ce n'est pas vraiment confortable ici.

— Je dois me laver les mains d'abord. »

Il avait levé celle dont la paume était poisseuse à cause du chocolat ramolli. Yuzuru lui attrapa le poignet et le força à déplier les doigts. Tôji cessa de respirer un instant quand son petit-ami entreprit de le lécher pour le nettoyer. Il l'observa le déguster jusqu'à ce que la dernière trace ait disparu et se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit. Là, il enlaça Yuzuru et le fit basculer dessus, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Son petit-ami était décidément trop mignon pour son propre bien.

« Tôji ?

— J'ai eu peur que tu me trouves ridicule. »

Yuzuru rit doucement et répondit à son étreinte, caressant gentiment ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit pivoter Tôji pour qu'ils soient étendus l'un contre l'autre. Le garder au-dessus de lui devenait dangereux, il ne pourrait plus masquer son excitation. Il passa la main sur sa joue et lui dégagea le visage en glissant derrière son oreille les quelques mèches qui retombaient.

« Ce qui est ridicule, c'est de te torturer l'esprit pour si peu. »

Tôji ferma les yeux. Yuzuru ne comprenait pas combien il avait été difficile pour lui de se résoudre à acheter ce simple carré, le risque qu'il avait pris parce qu'il était persuadé de s'attirer au mieux une moquerie, au pire de l'ignorance. Au final, il avait le cœur gonflé de bonheur à la seule promesse d'un cadeau de remerciement pour le jour blanc. Il souleva ses paupières et réalisa dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Réfléchir convenablement devint plus difficile, l'opportunité était juste parfaite. Il avança son visage pour reprendre le baiser interrompu plus tôt. Le rythme s'intensifia quand il posa sa main sur la taille de Yuzuru. Dans leur chute sur le lit, son haut était remonté et Tôji avait accès directement à sa peau. Il la sentit se couvrir de frissons à son contact. Encouragé par cette réaction, il se montra plus entreprenant, glissant une jambe entre les cuisses de son petit-ami.

Yuzuru jubilait, Tôji partageait ses envies. Son empressement en était la preuve. Il roula sur le dos, se laissant porter par les caresses un peu maladroites. Il commençait à passer ses doigts sous les vêtements quand un coup à la porte les fit se figer. Le bruit ne se répétant pas, il voulut relancer leur action mais une voix féminine résonna depuis le palier. Tôji se redressa de façon vive, s'asseyant sagement et tentant de remettre ses affaires en place. Yuzuru se leva en pestant et maudissant sa sœur pour les avoir coupés à un moment aussi intense.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

— Bonne Saint Valentin. »

Tôji retint un rire. Yuzuru avait l'air prêt à étriper sa sœur tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement en chantonnant, ignorant la mauvaise humeur évidente de son aîné. Elle s'immobilisa en le voyant ; elle n'avait visiblement pas prévu que son frère ait de la compagnie.

« Ah ! Seryô, tu es là ?

— Bonjour.

— Tiens », dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il vit une boîte de chocolats et leva le bras pour l'attraper mais fut arrêté par Yuzuru.

« Pourquoi tu donnes ça à Tôji ? s'agaça-t-il.

— Je t'en ramènerai plus tard, je ne savais pas qu'il serait chez toi. Ce n'est pas poli de te les offrir devant lui, tenta-t-elle de se justifier à voix basse.

— Je n'en veux pas. Tiens, prends ceux-là et sauve-toi. »

Yuzuru lui chargea les bras des chocolats reçus la veille et mit sa sœur à la porte sous le regard médusé de Tôji. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne commence à rire de l'énervement de son petit-ami.

« Tu sais, j'aurais accepté un paquet venant de ta petite sœur.

— Justement, confirma Yuzuru, tu te sentirais obligé de lui acheter un cadeau pour le jour blanc. »

Il vit Tôji pencher la tête de côté, surpris par cette réponse.

« C'est avec moi que tu sors, il n'y a qu'à moi que tu dois témoigner ton affection. »

Tôji sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur s'emballer sous la déclaration. Il ne se lassait pas t'entendre Yuzuru clamer cette exclusivité. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et encadra son visage de ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je t'ai fait plaisir à ce point ? »

Yuzuru se réjouit de voir les pommettes déjà rouges s'empourprer davantage alors que Tôji acquiesçait. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Toujours aussi masochiste », conclut-il.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tôji et le repoussa vers le lit, ne recevant qu'un gémissement appréciateur. C'était sans aucun doute sa meilleure Saint Valentin. Il avait déjà une idée du cadeau de remerciement idéale pour le mois suivant. Une rose blanche.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment^^<p>

Notes de bas de page:

1/ la Saint Valentin au Japon n'est pas la fête des amoureux (il y a Noël pour ça) : les filles offrent des chocolats aux hommes qu'elles apprécient (sans ambiguïté).

2/ le jour blanc a lieu un mois après où les hommes offrent un cadeau en retour pour remercier des chocolats reçus.

3/ l'année scolaire dure d'avril à mars.

4/ la rose blanche est un clin d'œil à des bonus parus avec le CD drama (que j'ai lus sur les scans anglais) : a priori le blanc serait pour les masochistes et le rouge pour les sadiques (ce que je n'ai confirmé nulle part ailleurs…).


End file.
